Demiqueen
by Ahsanadnan
Summary: Adventures of Kara Zor El when she arrived on Earth..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Prologue

A ship, made by the most brilliant mind in the galaxy and probably the universe came into atmosphere with speed far more than that of even light.

The ship upon coming near land started to slow down and landed softly on land.

A pathway opened when the occupant of ship walked out on the land,a young girl stepped on the surface of the Planet and smiled.

 _"The yellow sun has make my mission even easier,Great Father Rao had told me about the other powers i will unlock when i will step foot on this Planet"she said to herself._

Suddenly the girl yelled out in pain,as her senses become too much to put her hands on her ears and shut her eyes tightly.

At that movement Kara Zor El remembered her father's training.

 _What are you thinking Kara,focus,focus, thought to herself._

She focused her hearing to hear her heartbeat mastering focused on seeing her room inside the ship and control her vision too.

She then under two minutes time mastered her smiled to herself.

 _"Well this was easy"she thought to herself._

"Who are you"a deep dark voice asked.

Sometime before arrival of Kara Zor El:

 _"There is a ship heading towards the Earth,it is large enough to store some thousand people in it,i think you should tell this to other members of Justice League and i will try to find information on this ship"cyborg said to Jonn Jonzz._

 _Jonn then spoke in his communicator._

 _"All original members of Justice League,immediately report to Watch Tower"he said._

Within minutes,all the original members of league were in conference room.

 _"What's the problem Jonn"asked superman._

 _"A ship is found heading towards Earth,it could be invaders,the ship is large enough to house some thousand peoples,we need to be ready in case they are some invaders like those in Fort Rozz"Martian Man-hunter spoke._

In the middle of room a large ship was seen through satellite ship looked like it was ready for had weapons on it and it was clear that the ship could do some real damage if it had came to invade.

 _"Superman,wonder women and i will go there first,if the persons inside are threat than you Jonn along with all other members are free to attack,monitor it closely Jonn,superman,wonder women come with me"Batman spoke._

 _They saw the ship land on waited patiently to see who will come out but instead of warriors coming out as every one thought would happen,out came a girl that could not be more than 13 years old._

 _Then the three heroes were teleport-ed to the area near the ship._

"Who are you"a deep voice asked.

She turned to look at a man who was wearing a suit.

The suit consists of a grey body suit, the chest emblazoned with a stylized black bat, and blue-black accessories: a wide scalloped cape, gloves with a series of fin-like projections, boots, and a close-fitting cowl (covering the upper half of his face) with ear-like projections to suggest a bat's head; and a belt containing a variety of gadgets.

Next to him was a large muscular man flying about 15 foot above was wearing a blue costume with a red-and-yellow emblem on the chest, consisting of the symbol of the House of El and a red cape.

And third and last was a woman.A had a sword and a shield in hand.A lass lo attached to her uniform.

 _"My name is Kara Zor El,now tell me who are you all?"she asked in kryptonise._

Besides knowing all the Earth languages,she spoke in Kryptonise,letting them think that she does not know Earth languages.

Of course,only Kal-el understand what she has she did not know that these people have universal communicator.

 _"My name is Kal-el of Krypton,this is batman and wonder women"he spoke._

 _"Well batman and wonder women are strange names,but then again i haven't studied Earth's customs very well"she spoke._

Kal-el laughed at this.

Batman glared at superman and superman immediately become serious again.

 _"What was she saying superman"batman asked._

 _"She told me that her name is Kara Zor El"superman spoke._

 _"Ask her why is she here"wonder women spoke._

 _"Come on Diana,she is just a kid"superman pleaded._

 _"We need to know why she is here superman,she could be dangerous"batman spoke again._

 _"Kara,why are you here"he asked._

 _"For you Kal"she answered._

 _"Me?"spoke a slightly taken back superman._

 _"I am your cousin Kal-el,and anything else you want to know,you can find it in the Fortress of solitude"she said to him._

She then jumps and she begins to fly for about 30 seconds and after these time she had learned how to control her flight.

She saw her cousin and in super speed went to him and hugged him.

Kal-el was very happy to find not only another kryptonian but also her for a long time now wanted to know about Krypton from somewhere other then files in the fortress.

 _"Just another question Kara,how do you know about the Fortress of solitude"Kal-el asked._

 _"Of course i know about the Fortress,it was my key that provided_ all the data that is stored in the fortress"she explained.

 _"Your key?"superman asked._

 _"Yes,but i am sorry i can't tell you that right now"she said._

Kal-el knew very well that the girl who was apparently her cousin would not reveal all the would have done the same in her shoes.

 _"For now,can i hug you?" Kara asked._

Kal-el smiled and opened his quickly flew in them and hug him as tight as possible.

After a few minutes,Kara moved back and then 'Batman' spoke.

 _"We do not trust you,that's why you will be taken to the Fortress of Solitude for confirmation"Kara nodded this._

 _"I won't expect anything else,but how are you speaking Kryptonise"Kara asked the Batman._

 _"The universal translator,helps to communicate with other species that do not know Earth's language"batman spoke._

 _Kara smiled knew all of Earth's languages but didn't wanted to speak them yet so she just followed all three of them to the Fortress of Solitude._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The galaxy was divided into two first one being Dominatery alliance,consisting of the Dominators,Hubris,Veraxxi as main members of alliance along with some other smaller species wanted to rule the believed themselves to be better than others and wanted other species to serve them as their were power hungry being wanted to rule the entire universe.

The second alliance was Empyrean alliance consisting of Kryptonians,Asgard,Green Martians and Valeronians as the main members of alliance along with a number of other small or weak species.

The only Planets that did not join any alliance were Planets like Daxam that were too proud to join or Planets like Earth that did not know about alien life.

The Empyrian alliance was built twenty thousand years ago by Kryptonians and valeronians. The alliance had built a council called The Intergalactic Council of Planets(ICP).

The council consisted of leaders of all Planets of the alliance and council was given complete power and it had proved to be very useful in the universe.

The council was situated on Planet of Oa as the Planet was empty after destruction of all the Lanterns in Blackest night event.

The ICP had a large army consisting of a number of 10 percent forces of each Planet was given to the ICP to ensure peace.

 **12 years before arrival of Kara Zor El on Earth:**

A war was going on between the two war had begun 15 years ago which means 3 years before Krypton's destruction.

General Kara Zor El of intergalactic forces was called immediately to a top secret meeting between the most important members of Empyrean alliance.

"G _reetings General"said Thor, the king of Asgard._

 _"Greeting your Majesty"replied Kara._

 _"So,every one is here,begin the meeting commander"said another member_.

" _Yes sir,so as you all know that we were on verge of ending the war and defeating the Dominatory Alliance,but according to the Intel provided by our spy's ,the Dominatory Alliance is making clones of themselves multiplying their army by many times,if the Intel is true then th_ e _enemy's at this movement have a army of 20 trillion clones and 1 trillion real mans,all of them are in Ando system,so we are going to destroy them through a machine,the world destroyer build by General Zor El herself,if the machine works,a team of our best soldiers will go there and activate the weapon,if we are abl_ e _to stop the enemy forces from destroying our ship for 45 minutes,the weapon will destroy the whole solar system,killing enemy forces with it and the team who have led the ship"commander Nor-kr explained._

 _"So this is a suicide mission"Thor spoke._

 _"I will go'Kara spoke up._

Everyone stared at her as if they were going to decline her Thor spoke up.

 _"I am sorry General,but you can't go"_

 _"Why not"countered the General._

 _"Because you are important to the council"he spoke._

 _"As are everyone else you can send to this mission,and Look your Majesty,you and all of the other leaders have homes to go back to,but look at me,the last of my kind,with nowhere to go back to,what will i do after the war has ended,huh,there will be noting left,at least with my sacrifice,the name of Krypton will always be remembered,Thor you have a planet to rule,everyone has somewhere to go,but i don't,so please let me go on this mission,and besides i have made the ship,who can better manage it than me"Kara explained._

Thor was the leader of intergalactic council Asgard was at that movement the most powerful Planet in the Empyrean alliance.

He along with every other leader knew that Kara was very stub born and if she had decided something nobody could stop he couldn't blame her,she was right,she didn't had a family waiting for her to come back as everyone else had,so he did the only thing he could do,he agreed.

 **2 Days** **later:**

General Kara Zor El of intergalactic forces was ready to leave on the suicide mission that will bring peace to a number of galaxies. She had stayed on the ship that will take her to the Ando system and was also made by was considered one of the most intelligent people in the sat in silence as the leaders of council came to bid their goodbyes to the Great General who was going to sacrifice her life for betterment of the soldiers of her squad for not happy seeing her go to sacrifice her life but they didn't had a choice as Kara had ordered them that they cant come with her saying that she didn't want others to die on a mission she can easily complete.

Kara was now in tightly black suit that had numerous pockets holding 4 knives that will be covered in plasma/light when activated making it impossible to cut through pockets held 4 guns capable of firing plasma and had a very large power source hence running out of mission was not an gun could fire at the speed of sound and fire an ammo of 600 bullets per minute.

 _"you will always be remembered in history as one of the greatest heroes this universe has ever seen"Thor spoke._

 _"Thank you my old friend"Replied the nodded and leader of Veleronians Alan came up._

 _"You are the last hope of this galaxy,the House of El was always considered one of the greatest house in history of universe but you have taken the greatness of your house to an entirely new your god help you in your fight"Alan gave him a hug and her other friends came up._

Kara gave a hug to all her friend and bid them all goodbye and made her way to the **Star Destroyer** as she liked to call her ship.

She went to her ship and saw her friends for maybe the last time in her life.

 **Hope you have enjoyed so you are thinking about how a 13 year old girl as i described her in the first chapter became a General so do not worry i will explain it in the next you have liked so review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

General Kara Zor El was ready for the biggest and most important mission she had ever done or probably the most important mission the alliance had ever done.

She had a plasma shooting sniper rifle and a long light saber sword that could cut through anything attached to her back while having multiple flash grenades and large explosion devices in numerous pockets. (The suit she was wearing was much like what Guardian wears in the Supergirl show, but this suit was made of a polymer that could withstand almost anything, even a small nuclear blast thanks to the material its made of – so there was no steel or shield on her except for her helmet.)

The general was fully prepared for this mission and was currently sitting in the ship specially augmented for this mission along with the Trinity power generator loaded on board. She had been given a nice formal goodbye from the numerous race leaders along with quite a bit of cheering from the scientists and some small hugs with tearful last words from her squad.

Anyone religious did their own prayer while the others just waited anxiously before the ship named "Star killer" was launched into the air. The ship quickly left the atmosphere of the current Asgardian planet they were on and went into hyperspace.

Everyone, could only watch as they watch the greatest being and hero the stars in the galaxy had ever known despite the extremely young age as she went off to destroy an entire armada of enemy was a hero, a legend and their last hope for survival.

 **2 hours later**

Within, two hours Kara had almost completed a journey nearly across the entire galaxy. During her journey,she spent almost the entire time talking with her squad and the people that will be guiding her throughout this mission. She also said some things for not only her people but for all of the galaxies races to learn from. Her final few words before the mission began were some wise words passed down in her house.

"True power comes when your protecting someone precious to you."

"Live every day like its your last."

"Fortune favors the bold and the brave."

"True joy and power is in staying united,never forget that,never give up hope"

Kara Zor El was now sitting in the front seat on the bridge in her outfit, with everything prepared and ready to go for the mission.

"Dropping out of hyperspace in 30 seconds." Said the AL as it was transmitted through subspace to mission control.

"Understood General. Have weapons charged and the cloak ready to engage." Replied King Zom of Valeronians.

"Dropping out of hyperspace in…"

"6..."

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Exiting hyperspace."

Kara quickly scanned her surrounding area and found out that even though her sensors range was being effected by the gravitational waves, the surrounding area was free of patrol at the moment.

However, that victory was short lasted as group of 20 fighter darts that had a very pointy shape to them, along with a large battle cruiser leading the darts (The darts and cruiser basically look like the Wraith darts and cruisers from the series 'Stargate Atlantis').

"SHIT! Enemy spotted! There are 20 Varaxxi style fighter darts and one Varaxxi style battle cruiser. There powering weapons and headed my way!"

"Understood. Fight back and destroy them all. They won't be able to send any signals or messages due to the black holes' gravitational waves but if any of them escape to warn any major ship in the area or the main fleet…well you know the consequences."

"I know! Activating level 1 plasma cannons. I have to focus on taking out these darts first!"

As Kara said this she brought said weapons online and prepared them to fire. Using her telekinetic powers that she could use at very difficult times, and her advanced brain, she controlled the weapons with her mind while also piloting the ship.

The head 5 darts came towards her and started to go around the ship while firing red colored laser beams. Luckily her strong shield managed to hold. Shee then fired a barrage of plasma bullets at the 5 fighters and managed to hit them all within 4 seconds as they had tried to roll their ships out of the way.

It was then she noticed the other 15 darts splitting into 2 groups of 7 and 8 darts. The group of 7 started to fire from the front at different parts of the ship while the other 8 had moved to the back of the ship where the sub-light thrusters were and fired in one single spot in an effort to penetrate their shield.

Kara saw this and began concentrating the weapons on both sides of the ship and began firing a barrage of plasma bullets while also maneuvering the ship around avoiding a good portion of the enemy laser beams. Managing to take out 3 darts from both groups she continued her barrage until a strong hit impacted the ship's shield causing it to shake.

She then saw that the cruiser managed to catch up to the darts and started firing strong green laser beams. A few more hits impacted the ship causing it to shake more violently, making it not only difficult for Kara to concentrate but also the shield seemed to being drained but holding steady at the moment. However, the shockwaves were still causing damage to the ship, causing lots of sparks to fly around in different parts of the ship.

Kara kept on concentrating and firing her weapons while being even more cautious to evade the numerous laser beams being fired from the Varaxxi battle cruiser.

"Dammit! For some reason, their battle cruiser seems to have upgraded weapons that are harming the ship a little even though they're not getting past the shields!" said Kara as she spun her ship in a clockwise direction to dodge 3 blasts from the cruiser while also being lucky and taking out 5 darts.

"They might have upgraded their weapons or found the a good estimate of the frequency of our shields. This may not penetrate the shields but the shockwaves will still damage the ship."

"Guess this part was something you all didn't plan for!?"

Kara then raced forward as she dodged in coming attacks from the cruiser, leaving a trail of multiple attacks. She then spun her ship clock-wise once again to dodge the numerous laser beams fired from the darts. Following the spin, Kara pulled the ship upwards, making it fly upwards and then backwards, making a near circle while also locking on and firing her weapons and taking out all of the remaining darts.

"All of the darts have been destroyed! Now switching to level 2 plasma cannons. What's the best place to fire to hit on the ship to destroy it?!"

"According to the data we have, aim for their sub-light will result in the highest chances of secondary explosions but you will have to penetrate the shields first. Try concentrating fire in one spot."

"Understood!"

Kara then proceeded to dodge the majority of the blasts while maneuvering her ship to head behind the cruiser and hit their sub-light engines. The enemy cruiser was constantly trying to follow her but the Star killer's slightly larger size and more advanced technology, the ship had greater speed and maneuverability.

Kara then began to launch big and strong laser blasts out of the level 2 laser cannons while also trying to dodge the oncoming attacks but it was proving to be difficult.

"Trying to fire at one spot on the ship and dodging is difficult…" Kara said with some humour in her tone as she tried to calm her nerves and focus better.

She then let out a small battle roar as she started to fire all of her available weapons at one point while taking the attacks coming his way. More and more sparks went off within her ship as it became more damaged however she saw that the enemy cruiser's shield was violently fluctuating at the area she was firing. Soon enough her weapons penetrated the shield and destroyed the Varaxxi cruiser's engines causing numerous secondary explosions that started a chain reaction leading to the destruction of the entire ship.

"Enemy cruiser destroyed!" said Kara causing a sigh of relief to come out of Zom and cheers from everyone at mission control including the alien leaders.

'I need to activate the ships cloaking mechanism and get the hell out of here. If they find out the destroyed ships, the Varaxxi and other evil races will be on high alert.' Thought Kara as she proceeded to do as she thought.

The Star killer ship became cloaked hiding the ship from the naked eye and ship sensors.

"Ship diagnosis!" said Kara in a loud voice to which an artificial AI in the ship responded.

[The Stellar Flare has sustained damage. Sub-light engines, level 3 to level 5 weapons, shield plasma crystals have been destroyed, rendering the systems non-functional.]

Kara groaned as the mission was looking less and less up."Mission control. My ship has sustained some damage, The sub-light engines, level 3 to level 5 weapons and my shields are down. I'm going to need to do some repairs before I'm able to continue. Should only take about a 30 minutes to complete repairs as the damage doesn't seem to extensive. After, repairs are completed, I will be heading into the solar system to carry out the mission."

"Understood General Zor El." Said Thor. The majority of mission control and the race leaders were feeling extremely anxious and worried at how things were looking for the mission.

Kara then remained silent for about 35 minutes as she took out the fried plasma crystals in the engineering room and rerouted the power using the some of the many spare back up plasma crystals that had been prepared for the mission. As soon as she was done, she went to the bridge, powered up the sub-light engines while shutting down any non-essential systems to minimize the chances of the enemy sensors discovering them. Even though the ship was virtually undetectable while cloaked, Kara knew she could never be too careful especially with the advance technology, the Dominatory alliance seemed to have.

"Once I enter the solar system, communication will not be possible so I will be leaving a cloaked probe ship to relay to you when the mission has been completed."

"Understood. May Rao's light guide your path Kara Zor El. We're all counting on you."

"I know. Its time to show those creatures why they should never have attacked us! HA!"

"HA!" came not only the reply of Thor but apparently, all of mission control and the race leaders although in their own languages.

With that, communication was shut off as she set her ship on a course to one of the planets in the solar system. Kara spent the next 2 hours going over what she needed to do on the mission.

Soon enough, the 4 planets and the entire alien armada came into visual range and the sheer size of fleet was enough to put a lot of fear and pressure onto the great general . Shaking away the feelings of dread and fear, she maneuvered his ship to enter the atmosphere of one of the planets that was 80% land and 20% liquid,she launched the generator on the planet and spun the ship trying her best to leave the solar system.


End file.
